


Hada de los dientes

by Sheila_Ruiz



Series: The (almost) 10th Anniversary Edition [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Pre-Series, Sam tiene 5 años, Sam y Dean cuando niños, Weechesters, coda s06
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheila_Ruiz/pseuds/Sheila_Ruiz
Summary: "¿Qué? ¿Tu papá nunca te dijo del hada de los dientes?""Mi papá me contaba otras historias."A veces, pero sólo a veces, magia de la buena se abre paso en la vida de los chicos Winchester.
Series: The (almost) 10th Anniversary Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816462
Kudos: 2





	Hada de los dientes

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Este fic (y otros que subire en estos días) tienen casi diez años. Estoy haciendo la migración desde ff.net. Primero pense en subirlos en orden cronólogico (según los fui publicando) pero en realidad todo este proceso empezo porque quería una copia de seguridad de este en particular, así que empecemos por aquí.  
> Las notas del final son las originales, del 2011. Si agregó algo nuevo, será con aclaración "Notas julio 2020"

Diez menos cuarto.   
Era tardísimo. Dean apagó el televisor, se sentó al borde del sillón y se refregó los ojos. Si John se enteraba de su trasnochada...  
Hora de ir a la cama.   
Se dirigió a la cama, satisfecho. Hacia años que no veía un programa de televisión completo.  
Sammy siempre...  
¡Sammy!  
La satisfacción se le borró del rostro y dió paso al pánico en los transparentes ojos verdes. La oleada de adrenalina barrió con todo rastro de sueño.  
\- ¿Sammy?- llamó.  
No hubo respuesta.  
\- ¡Sammy!- ahora estaba verdaderamente desesperado.  
Revisó la puerta principal: cerrada. Por dentro. Con cerrojos, llaves, cadenas y trabas. Todas las ventanas tenían sus líneas de sal intactas.  
Cuando Dean se precipitó en la habitación de las camas para comprobar la seguridad, vió la luz del cuarto del baño prendida.  
Sammy.  
Ahora recordaba. Antes de quedarse como tonto con aquel programa de antropología forense, había enviado a Sam a lavarse para dormir.  
\- ¡Sam!- Dean se acercó a la puerta del baño, muy enfadado y aporreó la puerta.- ¡Contéstame cuando te llame!-  
Silencio.  
\- ¿Sammy? ¿Estás bien?- generalmente, ante una orden de ese tipo, Sam obedecía o se rebelaba.  
Pero contestaba.  
Los sollozos de su hermano le llegaron a través de la madera. Eso no lo tranquilizó en absoluto.  
\- ¡¿Sammy? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Voy a entrar!-  
Justo cuando estaba por agarrar la puerta a patadas, Sam la abrió desde dentro. Estaba descalzo, parado sobre la alfombrilla, con el pijama puesto (el mismo maldito pijama que usaba Dean la noche que le salvó la vida por primera vez) y el cepillo de dientes en la mano izquierda.  
Lloraba a mares.  
\- ¿Sammy? ¿Qué paso?- Dean se arrodilló frente a él, lo giró por los hombres y lo examinó desde todos los ángulos. No parecía ni herido ni nada. - ¿Qué pasa?- lo sacudió un poco, empezando a desesperarse nuevamente.  
Por toda respuesta, Sam acercó un dedo a uno de sus dientes superiores centrales y lo movió.  
Lo movió.  
Sammy tenía un diente flojo.  
Eso era todo.  
Dean rió de alivio.  
Su primer diente flojo.  
Sam, tan asustado como estaba, ni siquiera se molestó con su hermano por reírse.  
\- El otro día... pensé que se movía... - continuaba llorando con ganas.- Pero no... se movía... Y ahora... - hipó un poco.- ¡Me duele! ¡Y sale sangre!-  
\- Y se va a caer.- remató Dean.  
Sammy abrió aún más grande los ojos y lloró con más fuerza y más miedo.  
\- ¡No quiero!- pataleó.  
\- Vamos, Sammy. Tranquilo.- Dean le sacó el cepillo de dientes y lo llevó hasta su cama. Se sentó enfrente de él, mesita de luz por medio. - No pasa nada.- le pusó una mano en la cabeza y buscó las palabras para tranquilizarlo. - Es normal.-  
\- ¿Nor-mal?- Sam seguía esforzandose por respirar entre sollozo y sollozo.  
\- Si, te saldrá otro: no te preocupes.-  
\- No quiero otro. No quiero que se caiga este.- gimoteó.  
\- Es parte de crecer, Sammy.-  
\- ¿Y quién dice que quiero crecer? No quiero crecer.-   
\- Eso no importa. Lo harás de todos modos.-  
\- ¿Por qué lo dice papá?-   
De hecho, esa era la respuesta el 90% de las veces.  
\- No, Sammy. Porque todos tienen que crecer. Cuando tú naciste, yo era como tú ahora. Pero ahora soy más grande.-  
\- No quiero crecer.- insistió Sam, haciendo un gesto de puchero. Pero sólo un gesto.   
\- ¿No quieres ser grande como papá?-  
\- ¿Cómo papá?- Sam abrió muy grandes los ojos, como si estuviera intentado abarcar toda la inmensidad de su padre.  
\- Así es.-  
\- ¿Y para qué querría ser yo como papá?-   
Ya desde muy temprano, Sam se preguntaba porque demonios debería siquiera querer ser como su padre.  
\- No sé... - Dean comprendió muy vagamente que Sammy no opinaba exactamente igual que él sobre su padre y el dolor en el alma no fue nada vago. - Podrás tener un trabajo... -  
\- ¿De qué?-  
\- De lo que quieras.-  
\- ¿De lo que quiera?- repitió Sam.  
\- Si. Y una casa... una esposa y todo eso...-  
\- Una casa.- repitió Sam y se quedó pensando. Arrugó mucho la nariz.   
Eso nunca era una buena señal para Dean.  
\- Una casa. Mi casa. Donde viviré con una esposa y todo eso... -  
\- Si.- Dean lamentará mil veces esa conversación muchos años después.  
Pero ahora tiene diez años, todo el futuro por delante y aún un poco de la inocencia y de la fe de los niños.  
\- Pues entonces... no quiero crecer.- insistió finalmente Sammy, como si con eso quedará dicha la última palabra.  
\- Es lo que yo decía... ¿No quieres?- se sorprendió Dean, que creía haberle vendido la idea.  
\- No. Si ya no viviré contigo, no quiero crecer. Nunca.- dijo terminantemente Sam, mirándolo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y Dean fuera un tonto por no entenderlo.  
Y Dean se sintió un tonto, pero por darse cuenta que estaba luchando para no llorar. Adoraba a ese enano desgraciado.  
\- Eso dices ahora. Ya veremos luego.- le revolvió el pelo con un poco de brusquedad. - Mientras tanto, ese diente tiene que salir.- dijo como por casualidad.  
\- ¿Qué? Ya te dije que no quiero que se salga.-  
\- Pero tiene que salir, Sammy.-  
\- Pues yo no quiero.-  
Testarudo como todo Winchester.  
\- Hay otro ahí dentro que espera para salir. Debes hacerle lugar. Tiene que caerse.- insistió Dean, acercándose a él.  
Instintivamente, Sam se alejó del alcance de su mano.  
\- No.- gruñó. - Es mío.-  
Años después, al recordar eso, Dean pensó en Gollum.  
Mío. Mi precioso.  
\- Sammy... - Dean miró alrededor, pensando en como más razonaría con su hermano.- Te lo compro.- dijo de repente.  
¿Qué?-  
\- Tu diente. Te lo compro.- repitió Dean.  
Dean no sabía del hada de los dientes. Bueno, sí sabía por otros niños, pero no personalmente. Cuando habían comenzado a caerse sus dientes, su padre estaba aprendiendo los pormenores de la cacería y le prestaban aún menos atención que ahora. Las cosas estaban estabilizándose en ese momento. John había dejado el arma que estaba limpiando, observado el diente y dicho que se lo moviera todos los días hasta que se saliera. Cinco días después, cuando John regresó de una cacería, Dean le mostró sonriente su diente, en una mano y su padre lo abrazó, le golpeó el hombro como el niño había visto que hacia con otros adultos y le dijo que estaba orgulloso de que estuviera creciendo.  
Eso había sido todo.  
Dean sabía que las hadas no existían por mucho que otros niños le mostraran monedas relucientes que habían encontrado debajo de sus almohadas, en canje por sus dientes.  
Dean sabía también que a veces todo se trata de eso, de intercambios. De dar algo por otra cosa.  
\- Te doy 30 caramelos por el.-  
\- ¿Qué?- Sam abrió los ojos, ante tal fortuna de azúcar.- ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué quieres mi diente?-  
Era una buena pregunta.  
¿Para qué demonios querría un diente de Sammy?  
\- Podría poner un hechizo sobre ti, ya sabes. Y hacerte mi pequeño esclavo.- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa de suficiencia.  
\- Cállate.- Sam se mordió el labio inferior e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando forzó el diente. - ¿Me darás treinta caramelos por él?- titubeó.  
\- Si, de esos duros, frutales. Tus favoritos.-  
Sam lo pensó un momento.  
\- Esta bien.-  
\- Pero con dos condiciones.-  
\- ¿Cuáles?- Sam se alejó más.  
\- Primero, te daré diez caramelos por día durante tres días. Segundo, lo sacamos ahora.-  
\- ¡Quiero los treinta caramelos juntos! ¡Y no te lo dare ahora! ¡No tienes caramelos!- se indignó Sam, por el intento de estafa.  
\- Si te doy los treinta caramelos de una vez, te lo comerás uno detrás de otro y luego tendrás una indigestión.- se negó rotundamente Dean.  
\- Bien. De acuerdo. Mañana compras los caramelos y yo te doy el diente.- Algún día, Sammy sería un experto negociador.  
\- No podrás dormir, Sammy.-  
\- No me importa.-  
Por supuesto que a Sammy no le importaba, pero a él si.  
Quería dormir.  
\- Tengo el último chocolate de los que nos dió Bobby la última vez.- recordó de pronto el rubio.  
\- ¿Y? Ya lo sé.-  
\- Será todo tuyo si te dejas sacar el diente ahora. Pero... - antes de que Sam accediera todo contento, el chico siguió.- Hoy sólo comerás un trozo. No todo junto.-  
Sam lo pensó un momento.  
\- Hecho.-  
\- Muy bien.- Dean se acercó más a él y de pronto Sam se encontró sentado sobre la almohada y arrinconado contra la pared. - No pasa nada. Sólo un pequeño tirón.- asió entre el pulgar y el anular el diente de Sammy.  
-Ten cuidado.- Sammy estaba por llorar otra vez.  
\- Claro, Sammy. ¿Cuándo no he sido cuidadoso?-  
Sam decidió que no quería responder a eso y tragó la saliva que empezaba a juntarse en su boca.  
\- ¿Qué es eso?- dijo de pronto Dean, desviando la vista.  
\- ¿O ehhh?- preguntó Sammy, con la mano de su hermano en su boca.  
\- Shhh, creo que es papá.-  
\- ¿Eee erioo?- y en la ansiedad, Sammy giró la cabeza, mientras Dean sujetaba firmemente el diente.  
No sintió el tirón, sino el ardor de la sangre y la herida sensible al aire. Volteó a mirar a Dean, que sostenía muy contento el diente superior.  
-Me sale sangre.- dijo, en un intento de seguir protestando por su pérdida.  
Dean le alcanzó un pañuelo de papel y Sammy se lo presionó contra la encía hasta que ya no vió más sangre.  
\- Sammy, es muy blanco. Y duro. No se como puedes tener tan duros los dientes, con todos los caramelos que comes.- Dean limpió la sangre del diente y lo miró con verdadera curiosidad. De pronto, lo encontraba realmente bonito. Se alegró de habérselo comprado. - Es mío ahora.- se lo guardó envuelto en un pañuelo en el bolsillo de la camisa.  
-¿Y el chocolate?- exigió de inmediato Sammy.   
\- Que molesto eres.- Dean fue hasta la cocina y volvió con la tableta de chocolate. Partió un trozo y se la dió a Sam. Cuando el menor quiso morder, la encía desprotegida rozó el chocolate y lo molesto, pero no dijo nada. Miró como Dean llenaba dos vasos de leche y después le alcanzaba uno.  
\- Vamos a brindar.- dijo su hermano mayor. Se veía realmente contento. Con una de esas sonrisas que tenía cuando replicaba las costumbres de los adultos.  
Acababa de recordar que John no había ignorado tan por completo las caídas de sus dientes. Habían hecho eso.  
Sammy se sentía indulgente (quizás tenía que ver con eso de estar creciendo) y no dijo nada. Levantó el vaso y lo chocó con el de su hermano.  
\- Porque esos dientes crezcan sanos y fuertes.- dijo Dean.  
\- Por que nunca se caiga ninguno más. No me quiero ir. Nunca.- respondió Sammy.  
Dean esta sentado en el garage de la casa que comparte con Lisa, sobre una caja de herramientas, ante el baúl del Impala abierto. Va por la mitad de la botella de whiskey y ya ha sea tomado cinco o seis botellas de cerveza.  
Bien, es una mejora, ahora hay tres cervezas y media botella de whiskey entre empezar a beber y encontrarse sentado allí.  
Eso tenía que significar que las cosas empezaban a acomodarse.  
Dean mete la mano debajo del fondo falso, más abajo aún que donde tiene el arsenal de armas, un hueco debajo de los huecos de los faros y saca una bolsita de tela violeta. La abre y vacía el contenido en su mano: ocho dientes de Sam. De leche. Los dos superiores centrales, los cuatro inferiores y dos muelas.  
Una tontería jamás, pero si era peligroso tener eso con ellos. Cualquiera podía efectivamente hacer un conjuro sobre ellos y perjudicar a Sammy. Pero nunca había tenido el alma, ni a los diez años, para deshacerse de trozos de su hermano.  
Así era como los espíritus malignos persistían.  
Y menos aún ahora que era lo único que tenía de Sam.  
Después de todo, Sammy no iba a volver de donde estaba.  
Dean le da otro trago al whiskey y guarda la bolsita en su escondite super secreto. Cierra el baúl y guarda la llave del Chevy en la caja donde estaba sentado.  
¿Acaso no era todo sobre dar o recibir?  
Parecía que la vida no sabía de esas cosas.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas 2011: Aparentemente, tengo un problemita con engachar estas historias de los chicos de pequeños con momentos de la quinta y sexta temporada, en fin.  
> Pretendía ser más bien gracioso, ya saben, Dean siendo el hada de los dientes, pero bueno, siempre se me gira medio a la tristeza.
> 
> Notas 2020: De verdad que no me cae bien John y lo que les hizo a estos chicos. Este fic es como un PWP sin el porn: una excusa para mostrar a Sam y Dean siendo adorables de niños. 
> 
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
